Flower
by littlebacon
Summary: Luhan hanyalah namja yang kesepian. Ketika ibunya memberitahukan ada penjual bunga tampan diatas tanjakan, ia pun ingin pergi kesana sebelum 12 hari dimana ia harus pergi dari dunia ini / EXO / HunHan inside


**FLOWER**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Fanfic ini terisnpirasi dari salah satu episode /? dalam manga **Heart Blossoms** karya Aya Kanno. Ini adalah fanfic HunHan pertama saya /.\ semoga dapat diterima dengan baik dan maaf kalo banyak typo. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saya akan hiatus dulu mengingat ada banyak Try Out yang sudah melambai-lambai pada saya. Ini sekaligus fanfic terakhir sebelum saya hiatus. Pai~

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

**NO GS ! NO MPREG** !

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil tengah berusaha turun dari atas ranjanganya yang empuk. Ia menyibak selimut tebalnya lalu melepas botol infus dari tiang di sebelah ranjangnya guna mencari air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Ia melihat gelas kosong yang berada diatas nakas, menyadari hal itu ia pun berinisiatif pergi ke dapur daripada memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Nanti merepotkan, pikirnya.

Namja kecil berwajah cantik itu berjalan pelan menuju dapur hingga tak sengaja ia mendengar kedua orangtuanya tengah berbincang dengan dokter pribadinya di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, dokter?"

"Perkiraanku, tinggal 12 hari lagi. Usahakan agar Luhan tidak terlalu lelah"

DEG

Namja kecil itu meremas erat dada kirinya. Tak terasa, air mata pun lolos dari sudut mata rusanya yag indah. Ia pun buru-buru kembali ke kamar dan mengabaikan rasa haus yang menyerangnya. Dua belas hari lagi? Ya Tuhan, mengapa waktu begitu cepat untukku? Batinnya ngilu. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Diatas tanjakan, tepatnya di sebuah gang di sebelah bangunan kosong, terdapat penjual bunga tampan yang selalu hangat dan lembut. Toko bunga 'Verbenna', toko yang penjualnya seakan-akan mampu membuat bahagia. Toko ini juga mencakup sebuah restoran mini. Namun karena tempatnya di udara terbuka, mereka hanya membuka restoran itu pada hari yang cerah. Selain itu pada hari Sabtu, pelanggan dapat menikmati pertunjukkan violinist kelas satu dan juga sebuah buklet pink gratis.

"Hosh..hosh..akuuu..."

BRUG

Seorang namja kecil jatuh tersungkur tepat dibawah kaki namja berkulit pucat berseragam khas florist yang tengah memainkan biolanya. Beberapa orang di toko bunga itu langsung menatap kaget namja kecil yang terlihat kesusahan untuk bangun itu. Karena tak kunjung berdiri, namja berkulit pucat tu pun bermaksud untuk mengulurkan tangannya dengan memasang poker face andalannya.

"Gwaenchana?", tanya namja itu diikuti uluran tangan si namja mungil tadi.

Bukannya menjawab, namja mungil itu justru memandang orang yang ingin membantunya berdiri itu dengan muka merah padam, ia sedikit membuka mulutnya terkejut seakan melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Oh dia terpesona mungkin. Kalau boleh digambarkan, saat ini disekitar mereka berdua seperti ada ribuan bunga yang berjatuhan dan dengan diiringi alunan musik yang romantis. Oh Ya Tuhan.

DRAP DRAP

"Sehunnie, ada apa?" – dan setiap cerita romantis selalu ada pengganggunya -_- Seorang namja jangkung berseragam sama buru-buru ke depan toko ketika tak sengaja telinga lebarnya mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

"Ehehehe...", namja kecil yang terjatuh tadi segera berdiri _–dengan bantuan tentu saja-_ lalu menepuk-nepuk celana piyamanya yang sedikit kotor.

Dua orang namja tadi menatap intens namja kecil yang kini ada di depan mereka. Penampilannya sangat aneh. Pergi ke toko bunga hanya menggunakan piyama tidur yang ia balut dengan jaket coklat yang sedikit kedodoran di tubuh kurusnya. Tapi, namja yang lebih tinggi tersnyum lebar menyambutnya, berbeda dengan namja satunya yang tetap memasang poker face andalannya.

"Mianhae mianhae. Aku ini sangat ceroboh T^T", ucapnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Memang"

DUK

Namja yang lebih tinggi dengan sengaja menyenggol perut namja di sebelahnya yang seenaknya bicara. Bagaimana kalau namja kecil ini tersinggung nantinya? pikir namja itu.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa kok", jawab yang lebih tinggi dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat.

"Ta-tapi aku sangat bersyukur. Aku sangat suka dengan bunga. Saat Mama memberitahuku ada penjual bunga tampan dan baik hati di sekitar sini, aku jadi penasaran. Datang kesini adalah impianku! Apalagi, alunan biolamu benar-benar menakujubkan! Aku jadi terhanyut"

"HUWOO DAEBAAK!", namja jangkung itu berteriak dengan hebohnya sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat orang-orang di toko itu menggelengka kepalanya maklum. Orang ini memang idiot, tapi tampan_ –pikir orang orang disana-_

Namja kecil itu tersenyum senang melihat respon yang ditunjukkan namja jangkung itu. Ia pun jadi berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Lu Han, aku baru pindah dan rumahku tepat dibawah tanjakan. Kalau boleh, maukah kau memainkan biolamu untuk temanku?", pinta Luhan penuh harap.

Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya memandang Luhan datar tanpa mau menjawab apapun. Ia bahkan ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dia selalu sendirian. Dia terlihat sangat bosan di kamarku. Kumohon..."

Namja itu tetap diam. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Toko ini tidak menyediakan servis semacam itu", dan ia pun benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Luhan menunduk. Terlihat sangat kecewa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan sesekali ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar air matanya tidak tumpah begitu saja. Ia tersenyum bodoh sambil mengeratkan jaket coklatnya. Melihat hal itu, namja yang lebih tinggi tadi berdecak sebal sebelum menyeret namja berkulit pucat kembali ke hadapan Luhan.

"Yak yak! Chanyeol hyung! Lepaskan!"

"Ayolah Sehunnie~ bantu namja manis ini", rayu Chanyeol _–namja jangkung tadi-_ sambil menarik-narik kerah baju belakang Sehun.

"Dengar hyung, kalau setiap kemauan tamu dipenuhi, maka tidak akan ada habisnya. Mungkin jika untuk pelanggan tetap, aku masih mau mempertimbangkannya. Tapi dia...", ucap Sehun yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya di akhir dan menatap Luhan datar.

Namja kecil yang merasa diperhatikan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya. Bodohnya dia, dia kan baru pertama kali kesini. Tidak membeli apapun pula. Mana mungkin penjual bunga itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Luhan-ssi.."

"Ah ne gwanchana hahaha. Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya orangtuaku sangat disiplin. Jadi aku jarang diizinkan keluar rumah. Aku bahkan home schooling hahaha", ucapnya sambil tertawa canggung.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar, sedangkan Chanyeol merasa kasihan dengan namja kecil ini. Pasti temannya itu sangat merasa bosan. Andaikan ia yang bisa bermain biola, pasti tanpa ragu dia akan mengambulkan permintaan Luhan. Sayangnya dia hanya bisa bermain drum _(disini Chanyeol ngga bisa main gitar oke)_, takutnya teman Luhan nanti malah merasa pusing mendengar permainannya yang ngebeat itu.

"Bukannya bagus. Berarti orangtuamu menyayangimu", Sehun angkat bicara.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Sehun hingga jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Mau apa anak ini? pikiran Sehun berkecamuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha datang kesini setiap hari! Selama 12 hari, ya! Setelah 12 hari maukah kau memainkannya untuk temanku?", Luhan menengadah untuk menatap langsung mata Sehun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Luhan yang begitu berharap padanya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak mampu berkedip sedetik pun tatkala Luhan memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Entah bagaimana bisa ia hanya menjawab YA saat Luhan berkata tadi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ada apa dengan diriku? batin Sehun.

"Be-benarkah? Waah aku sangat senang. Kalau begitu sampai besok. Annyeong"

Sampai bayangan Luhan menghilang pun, Sehun masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia merasa aneh. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa hangat. Oh mungkin efek musim, pikirnya bodoh.

"Ckckckck sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini iya kan, Chanyeol hyung? Loh eh? dia kemana?", seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat celingkukan mencari Chanyeol yang padahal sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali bekerja sambil menggoda beberapa gadis atau namja manis yang membeli bunga di tokonya. Dasar pembual.

TAP TAP TAP

"Luhan-ssi tunggu!", teriak sebuah suara yang memanggil Luhan dari kejauhan. Namja kecil yang berjalan pelan itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Eh? Penjual bunga? ada apa?", tanya Luhan saat namja itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Ini nomor telepon toko. Aku sangat mendukungmu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi nomor ini saja", ucap namja bernama Chanyeol itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah pamflet pada Luhan. Awalnya namja kecil itu sedikit bingung, tapi karena ia pikir dengan begini ia akan mendapat teman baru, ia pun menerima kartu nama itu dengan sumringah.

"Oh Sehun. Adikku itu, tidak pernah punya teman. Dia sangat anti sosial. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun sebelumnya ataupun menuruti permintaan orang sembarangan. Tapi tadi kulihat, ia tertarik padamu. Jadi kumohon, bertemanlah dengannya"

Luhan tersenyum begitu manis. Ia sangat bahagisa akhirnya ia bisa punya teman. Meskipun di detik-detik dimana ia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Setidaknya, ia tidak pernah menyesal telah dilahrikan.

* * *

**Hari Senin –**

"Selamat siang Sehunnie!"

"Dari mana dia tau namaku" -_-

**Hari Selasa –**

"Sehunnie selamat siang~"

**Hari Rabu –**

"Sehunnie hari ini tidak lelah eoh?"

"Eh, ada Luhan-ssi yang manis, annyeong"

"Annyeong juga Jongin"

**Hari Kamis –**

"Sehunnie, aku bawa kue looh~"

Dan hari berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi terus seperti itu. Luhan selalu datang ke toko bunga itu untk membeli beberpa bunga segar dan selalu mengajak Sehun bicara meskipun pada akhirnya Luhan harus menelan pil pahit karena Sehun hanya menanggapinya dingin atau sekedar deheman. Sebenernya anak itu terlalu gengsi mengakui kalau kedatangan Luhan memberikan sedikit hiburan baginya. Luhan itu sangat ceroboh, terkadang ia terjatuh saat berlari atau tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dibuat oleh Suho kebaju Sehun dan membuat Sehun marah-marah padanya. Luhan juga sangat jahil, terkadang ia sengaja menyembunyikan biola Sehun dan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan semprotan dahsyat milik Sehun, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah merasa jera, ia justru sangat senang melakukan itu. Luhan sangat senang melihat Sehun marah-marah. Oh ya Luhan juga sangat cerewet, ia selalu mengomeli Sehun ini itu soal eksperisnya, membuat Sehun jengah dan harus menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan cupcake buatan Suho. Kadang juga Luhan mendesak Sehun untuk menceritakan soal keluarganya, yang dengan terpaksa Sehun harus menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menanggapi makhluk ajaib macam Luhan.

Sehun dan ketiga saudaranya itu berbeda ayah dan ibu. Mereka diadopsi dari panti asuhan oleh orangtua kandung Chanyeol. Awalnya, pasangan suami istri Park mengira mereka tidak bisa punya anak, oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dari panti asuhan, yaitu Suho, selaku kakak tertua mereka. Tapi tanpa disangaka-sangka, nyonya Park justru tengah mengandung Chanyeol dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak lagi karena mereka pikir memiliki banyak anak akan meramaikan rumah mereka. Jadilah mereka empat bersaudara yang berbeda asal usul. Suho, Chanyeol, Jongin dan terakhir Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menceritakan perihal keluarganya dan juga kedua orangtua angkatnya yang telah meningga karena kecelakaan setahu lalu, Luhan menangis terisak-isak dan selalu mengatakan bahwa Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Masih banyak orang yang lebih tidak beruntung daripada dirinya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissue untuk Luhan sebelum kembali melayani pelanggan.

"Luhan-ah, ini minumanmu"

"Ah terimakasih Suho-ah", Luhan menyeruput vanilla late kesukaannya sembari mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sehun yang tengah melayani pelanggan dengan poker facenya. Luhan jadi terkikik sendiri, apa pelanggan itu tidak merasa sebal ya?

"Luhan-ah, kau sangat hebat"

"Eh?"

"Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah mau dekat dengan siapapun kecuali kami, disekolah pun ia hanya menjadi seseorang yang anti sosial dan terkesan dingin. Tapi entah mengapa saat bersamamu, ia terlihat lebih lega. Ia lebih lepas untuk mengekspresikan emosinya.

Luhan tersenyum lucu sambil memasang v sign dengan jarinya. Membuat Suho gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Di seberang sana, terlihat seorang namja yang menatap Suho dan Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti err~ tidak suka? entahlah.

"Kau itu mirip sekali denga kekasihku, Lu", ucap Suho sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Jinjja? siapa dia? seperti apa orangnya?"

"Namanya Yixing, dia juga orang China sepertimu. Dia juga sangat cerewet yang kadang memarahiku tanpa sebab. Dia juga manis sepertimu", Suho tersenyum sambil memandang Luhan sayang, bukan sayang dalam artian suka, tapi hanya sayang sebagai teman. Baru Luhan akan menanggapi cerita Suho, seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mereka berdua denga poker face andalannya. Tapi wajahnya terlihat mmm lebih masam mungkin?

"Sudah waktunya kau pulang. Bukannya kau sulit dapat izin dari orangtuamu. Sana pulang. Dan kau hyung, sana kembali bekerja", usir Sehun sambil menarik tangan Suho dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seolah-olah ia tidak mau pergi, tapi Sehun segera memberikan tatapan 'pergi atau aku tidak mau bermain biola untuk temanmu' yang terpaksa membuat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari toko bunga itu.

"Kkkkk sepertinya ada yang merasa cemburu karena pacarnya dekat-dekat dengan Suho hyung", goda sebuah suara yang membuat Sehun melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Namja berkulit tan itu hanya terkekeh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun sebelum melenggang pergi karena baru saja melihat pemuda manis bermata bulat yang memasuki toko.

"Apa benar aku cemburu?", gumam Sehun.

* * *

"Hosh..hoshh..ayoo Luhan sedikit lagii~"

Luhan berusaha untuk berlari menuju toko bunga yang berada diatas tanjakan dengan susah payah. Hari ini tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Untuk berjalan saja rasanya matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia ingin muntah. Tapi kalau dia tidak datang hari ini, Sehun pasti tidak akan mau memainkan biola untuk temannya.

Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari dahi Luhan, wajahnya sudah semakin pucat dengan bibirnya yang mulai memutih. Kakinya bahkan gemetaran karena tak mampu lagi untuk digunakan berlari. Dari kejauhan, sudah sedikit terlihat gang toko bunga Verbenna. Oleh karena itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berlari menaiki tanjakan. Tapi sayang, saat ia hampir sampai di pintu masuk, kakinya justru tak sengaja mengenai batu yang lumayan besar yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya oleng.

DUG

Kepalanya seperti membentur badan seseorang dan tubuhhnya jadi terhuyung ke belakang. Untung saja ada tangan yang dengan sigap yang memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan dan membawa tubuh Luhan dalam rengkuhannya sebelum namja kecil itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Gwaenchana?"

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang ternyata telah menolongnya. Rona merah menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ternyata Sehun sangat tampan bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, batin Luhan. Tak berbeda jauh dari Luhan, Sehun pun merasakan pipinya memanas. Oleh karena itu ia buru buru menjauhkan Luhan dari wajahnya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa di dalam toko.

"Dasar ceroboh", ucap Sehun sambil memeriksa kaki Luhan yang sempat tersandung batu tadi.

Luhan terlihat ngos-ngosan sambil sesekali mengusap peluh di dahinya. Mukanya jadi semakin pucat. Ketika Sehun memandang Luhan, ia jadi khawatir melihat wajah pucat Luhan, ia pun mengelus pipi Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau sakit?", Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu Luhan sedang tidak sehat sekarang. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Apa dia sangat penting bagimu?"

"I-Iya. Aku jarang bisa keluar rumah. Jadi hanya dia temanku. Dia satu-satunya yang mau mendenga masalahku, menghiburku, dia selalu menolong diriku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ingin membalas budinya. Makanya waktu mendegar permainan biola Sehunnie, aku merasa sangat terharu. Aku jadi ingin dia mendengarkannya juga", ucap Luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya dan tersenyum bodoh. Sehun yang melihat itu entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Berusaha membuat namja kecil itu sedikit merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan dibalik tembok, dua orang namja tengah memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Si albino itu benar-benar amatir Ya Tuhan. Memalukan sekali, sepertinya cassanova Kim Jongin ini harus mengajarinya"

"Pemikiran yang bodoh Kkamjong. Biarkan saja mereka. Sudah untung Sehun mau berdekatan dengan orang lain seperti itu. Eh Baekkie-ku menelpon"

"Cih, Baekkie-mu? Dia itu suka padaku hyung, buktinya saat ia kemari, yang ia cari selalu aku"

"Itu hanya modus Kkamjong. Pai~"

* * *

Luhan mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah agar tidak ketahuan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia membuka sedikit pintu belakang tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suara yang mencurigakan. Tapi saat ia akan melangkah masuk, ia tak sengaja menginjak sebuah botol yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh dan kepalanya terantuk daun pintu. Karena suaranya yang berdebum keras, kedua orangtua Luhan buru-buru melihat ada apa di belakang rumah mereka.

"Luhan? astaga!"

Ayah Luhan buru-buru mengangkat tubuh ringkih Luhan dan membawanya kedalam gendongan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah kalau setelah ini ia akan dimarahi karena kabur dari rumah.

"Kau dari mana saja hah? sudah Papa katakan berkali-kali jangan keluar rumah tanpa izin kami", ayah Luhan terlihat marah pada Luhan. Namja kecil itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut karena takut.

"Duìbùqǐ, Papa"

"Luhannie sayang, kau darimana saja hm?", tanya ibu Luhan pelan agar anaknya itu tidak takut.

"Da-dari toko bunga diatas tanjakan Mama", Luhan menjawab dengan takut-takut.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum lembut, mungkin anaknya bosan. Ia membatin maklum.

"Kau ini sakit Luhan, mulai sekarang, Papa akan mengunci kamarmu agar kau tidak keluar sembarangan"

BRAK

Luhan menangis sesenggukan. Ia menangis karena tidak akan bertemu Sehun di hari-hari terakhirnya. Ia menatap kalender kecil di sudut kamarnya, tinggal 1 hari lagi. Ya, padahal tinggal 1 hari lagi.

"Sehunnie...hiks.."

* * *

Di toko bunga hari ini Sehun nampak tidak begitu bersemangat, mungkin ia sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan yang belum juga datang padahal biasanya ia akan datang jam segini. Sehun tersentak dengan pikrannya barusan. Berarti secara tidak langung Sehun menginginkan Luhan datang. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, ternyata kedatangan Luhan benar-benar membuat dirinya begitu aneh.

"Tumben Luhan telat ya, Sehun?", tanya Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sehun. Sudah kebal, batin Jongin.

KRRIIIINGGG

Tiba-tiba saja telepon toko berbunyi. Chanyeol yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan telepon pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo, Verbenna Florist, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Ah ya, aku mengerti. Aku segera kesana", tutup Chanyeol pada teleponnya. Semuanya menatap Chanyeol seolah meminta penjelasan siapa yang barusan menelpon. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenum aneh lalu kabur keluar toko.

"Yak Chanyeol hyung! Pekerjaanmu!", teriak Jongin sambil membawa gunting tumbuhan. Chanyeol tidak menggubris teriakan Jongin dan langsung melesat setelah menatap Sehun sebentar.

'Jangan..jangan...', batin Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Luhan. Ya, benar. Yang baru saja menelponnya adalah Luhan. Ia bilang bahwa ia dikunci di dalam kamar dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Oleh karena itu ia meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

"Luhaaan!", teriak Chanyeol saat ia berada tepat dibawah jendela kamar Luhan. Luhan yang memberitahu perihal alamat rumah juga letak kamarnya. Merasa ada yang memangil, Luhan pun menengok kebawah dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

"Luhan, cepat loncat!"

"Hah? Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menangkapmu. Percayalah padaku!"

Luhan sedikit ragu dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut ia akan terjatuh nanti. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh, ia jadi percaya.

"Tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan loncat. Satu..dua..ti..."

HAP

Luhan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di pelukan Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol segera memindahkan Luhan ke punggungnya dan berlari menuju toko.

* * *

"Si idiot itu pergi kemana sih?", sungut Jongin sambil menyemprot bunga-bunga.

Sehun tengah terihat sibuk memotong beberapa cabang bunga tetapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia sedang melamunkan Luhan. Tentang kegigihan Luhan yang meminta dirinya untuk bermain biola untuk temannya. Padahal hanya untuk temannya, kenapa sampai seperti itu, pikir Sehun. Dan pikian Sehun kembali berkecamuk saat Luhan tidak kunjung datang di hari terkahir perjanjian mereka. Apa ia sakit?

"SEHUNIIIEEE!"

Suara berat hyungnya yang melengking mengusik gendang telinga Sehun. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga dan beralih pada namja jangkung yang tengah berlari sambil menggendong seseorang dalam punggungnya. Ia sangat terkejut, orang itu..Luhan!

"Chanyeol? ada apa ini?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Hahahaha bukan apa-apa hyung. Lihat, tanjakan seperti apapun bukan masalah", ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Itu sih buatmu hyung", cibir Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga lalu mengalihkan pandagannya pada Sehun.

"Tepati janjimu Sehun! Ini sudah hari ke 12", teriak ketiga saudara Sehun kompak.

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu memandang Luhan khawatir. Firasatnya benar kalau Luhan itu sedang sakit, mengingat ia sering kali terlihat pucat dan kurang segar.

"Ngg aku membawa temanku. Temanku adalah... si carnation!"

Semuanya melongo melihat teman yang Luhan maksudkan. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Tapi ia handal dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan memasan poker face yang menjadi tameng utamanya.

"Mianhae. Karena aku memintamu memainkan biola untuk sebuah bunga. Tapi bagiku, dia teman yang sangat berharga.."

Sehun tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Luhan. Membuat Luhan kaget begitu pula dengan Suho, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sangat jarang melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti tadi. Luhan benar-benar bisa merubah Sehun si anti sosial.

"Mudah-mudahan permainanku yang tidak seberapa ini, bisa membahagiakannya"

Dan Sehun pun mulai menggesek biolanya. Luhan terlihat begitu menikmati permainan Sehun. Ia sampai memejamkan matanya dan memeluk carnation yang ada dalam tangannya. Suara biola Sehun begitu indah. Rasanya begitu damai.

"Indah seka.."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah limbung dan ambruk ke tanah.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun begitu terkejut melihat Luhan yang terbaring tak berdaya, ia buru-buru meletakkan biolanya lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar kacau melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba ambruk seperti ini

"A-aku sedari kecil selalu sakit-sakitan. Yang membuatku bahagia hanya bunga hyacint white yang Mama bawakan. Dua belas hari adalah batas waktuku. Sehunnie..semuanya..terimakasih. Aku bisa mendengar suara yang indah sebelum kematianku", setelah itu, Luhan menutup kedua matanya yang berhasil membuat Sehun tercengang. Berulangkali Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan, tapi namja kecil itu tetap saja tak bergeming. Wajahnya begitu pucat pasi. Hati Sehun rasanya seperti diberi bogem mentah. Begitu menyesakkan dan...ah ia sungguh membatu saat ini.

"Luhaaaann! Haah ternayata benar dia ada disini. Suamiku, cecap panggil ambulans", kedua orangtua Luhan terlihat begitu panik saat mengetahui anaknya terbaring pucat di pelukan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun melamun di depan ruang UGD Rumah Sakit. Ia memikirkan tentang Luhan selama ini. Meskipun Luhan selalu berkata tentang temannya, sebenarnya itu adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. Tentang dirinya yang selalu kesepian.

"Haah kasihan sekali ya, kalau kuingat-ingat, Luhan memang sering terlihat capek seperti orang sakit", gumam Jongin sembari menatap Sehun iba. Baru saja anak itu mendapat teman, batin Jongin.

"Anak itu, selama ini selalu dirawat di rumah sakit. Baru dalam beberapa tahun dia bisa pulang ke rumah. Saat aku menceritakan soal toko bunga Verbenna, dia tiba-tiba saja jadi ingin pergi kesana. Kami melarangnya karena..."

KRIET

Dokter yang menangani Luhan terlihat baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD, ia menhampiri kedua orangtua Luhan yang terlihat resah menunggu keputusan dokter. Suho, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun pun ikut mendekat. Dokter itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seolah ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Menambah tegang orang-orang yang kini menunggunya untuk segera berbicara.

"Maaf, Luhan..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak karuan. Ia benar-bena tidak ingin mendegar sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatnya serasa mati. Oh ya benar, ia baru saja mengakui kalau Luhan adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

"...Luhan harus diawat lagi karena ia terlalu kecapekan"

JDAARR!

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar anah itu bandel sekali"

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Luhan itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya, kalau saja ia diam dirumah selama 12 hari saja, maka ia akan benar-benar pulih. Tapi sekarang..haaah sudahlah", ayah Luhan terlihat ogah-ogahan menceritakan kenakalan anaknya itu.

"Ng bukankah batas hidup Luhan hanya tinggal 12 hari? Dan hari itu, adalah hari ini kan?", tanya Suho bingung.

"Heh jangan main-main ya!", teriak dokter dan kedua oangtua Luhan bersamaan.

Setelahnya, kedua orangtua Luhan menjelaskan bahwa 12 hari yang dimaksud adalah masa-masa pemulihan Luhan sampai ia benar-benar sehat secara total. Mereka bahkan tertawa mendengar penuturan Suho yang mengatakan bahwa waktu Luhan hanya tinggal 12 hari lagi.

KRIET

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat Luhan setelah namja kecil itu dipindahkan. Chanyeol masuk paling awal disusul dengan Suho, Jongin lalu Sehun yang paling terakhir. Luhan yang melihat mereka semua segera bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aduuh jadi malu", ucap Luhan sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar! Bikin khawatir tahu!", sungut Jongin.

"Mianhae. Saat mengira hidupku tinggal 12 hari lagi, aku ingin sekali mencoba pergi ke penjual bunga itu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi gara-gara itu aku harus dirawat lagi", ucap Luhan sedih.

"Tapi syukurlah kalau cuma salah paham. Benarkan Sehun?", Suho berusaha mencari persetujuan dari Sehun, tapi orang yang dipanggil malah diam saja. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sehun yang ternyata masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

TES

Air mata lolos dari obsidian namja berkulit pucat itu. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu begitu tercengang. Sehun tidak pernah menangis selama ini apapun kesulitan yang menimpanya. Terakhir ia menangis adalah saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Syukurlah...", ucap Sehun denga suara bergetar. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan yang masih terbengong-bengong lalu memeluk namja kecil itu erat. Membuat wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak karuan.

"Se-Sehunnie.."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Lu", ucap Sehun lagi yang langsung membuat Luhan serasa terbang ke langit ketuju.

"Owooo uri Sehunnie sudah besar eoh?", goda Chanyeol sambil menarik Sehun yang terpaksa harus melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Sehun terlihat sangat kesal dan mendengus keras.

"Hahahahaha...", dan semuanya tertawa.

* * *

"Luhan-ssi, sudah waktunya minum obat", ucap seorang suster yang memasuki ruang rawat Luhan sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi obat dan seikat bunga hyacinth white. Eh? Suster itu meletakkan bunga diatas nakas di samping ranjang Luhan lalu memberikan beberapa obat pada Luhan. Setelah Luhan meminum semua obatnya, ia mengambil seikat hyacinth white itu lalu membaca secarik kartu yang terselip disana.

_**To: Kekasihku yang cerewet**_

_**Semoga lekas sembuh. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat**_

_**From: Kekasihmu yang paling tampan**_

Luhan tertawa membaca tulisan itu. Sejak kapan kekasihnya begitu narsis eoh? Apa mungkin virus playboy Jongin menular padanya? Entahlah.

"Dasar Sehun bodoh. Tapi aku cinta kekeke"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

**P.S : Hyacinth white itu bunga yang berarti "aku berdoa untukmu"**


End file.
